Tears of the First Emperor
The Tears of the First Emperor were strange chips of jade which had been guarded by the wives of the Doji Daimyo throughout history, a tradition that started with the wife of Doji Nio, Doji Ochiba. Creation They were the tears that Emperor Hantei cried when he first saw his wife-to-be, Doji Mioko. They were given to the Crane in exchange for Mioko's hand in marriage, and ever since have been in the possession of the wife of the Doji Daimyo. There were over thirty chips contained in a fine silk pouch, and each chip was shaped into an intricate teardrop. Each also had carvings of minuscule portraits of cranes on them. The exact properties of the tears were unknown, although it was known they could remove the Shadowlands Taint from someone who was willing to be purified. Way of the Crane, pp. 109, 111 Alternative Origins One telling held that Lady Doji wept these tears upon hearing of her brother Fu Leng's death. Another tale claimed that they were crafted by the father of Asahina Yajinden, in penance for the evil works crafted by his son. Secrets of the Crane, p. 54 Abilities Hantei's Tears comprised originally 28 small, perfectly-formed tears that appeared to be made from pure jade. Each tear was carved with tiny images of cranes. All of the Tears were kept together, in a silken pouch. The Tears were physical expressions of pure and true emotion. Masters of Court, p. 64 Each jade tear had the same effect that as carrying a Jade finger, except that the tears never rot. They were extremely fragile, and they provided no further protective abilities if broken. Any tear broken against a Shadowlands creature or nemuranai immediately removed all Shadowlands Taint from them. Known Wearers Daidoji Rekai Many of the Tears were believed lost during the Clan War. Two of the Jade Tears were given by the Hida Commander of the Kaiu Wall to Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Rekai The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman and presented as a gift to the very ill Seppun Toshiken in 1160. Toshiken was assassinated by the blind tainted duelist Daidoji Megumi while she was possessed by the spirit of Dairya. Megumi would have been successful in killing the Kakita Daimyo Kakita Noritoshi had it not been for the intervention of Toturi Miyako who used one of the two tears to destroy Dairya's Cackling Skull. The second tear was enough of a threat to cause Megumi to flee. Miyako handed the second tear to Noritoshi, so he could use it to fight Megumi should the two ever cross paths again. Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf Toturi Kaede In 1160 the Empress and Oracle of Void Toturi Kaede gathered the Four Winds to defeat Daigotsu in the City of the Lost. Toturi Sezaru had four Tears that would allow safe travel in the Shadowlands to each Wind. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IX Crane Clan Kakita Noritoshi, master of the Kakita Dueling Academy, held another one and another six were well guarded in Kyuden Doji. The tears had been traditionally passed to the Crane Clan Champion's wife on the night of her marriage, but the occasional ascension of women to rule the Clan diminished this custom, and in the 12th century the Tears were simply kept in the Clan Champion's household. Masters of Court, p. 63 Inferno In 1170 the Phoenix found one Tear in the wreckage of the Inferno, a ship accidentally lost in the Sea of Shadows during the Clan Wars. In Search of the Inferno, by Brian Yoon In 1200 it was offered to Iweko Seiken, to celebrate his impending coronation as Iweko II and birthday. Coronation, by Shawn Carman and Maxime Lemaire Category:Crane Clan Nemuranai